1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a telemetry system and more particularly, to telemetry system using a Bluetooth beacon technique having merits of low power consumption, high precision of positioning, high reliability and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advance in radio data communication technologies, telemetries using the same have been greatly developed.
Intelligent telemetries are expected to have the global market of about 120 trillion Won [KRW] within the next few years and also are expected to have the Korean domestic market to grow up to a level of about 1.3 trillion Won [KRW].
Conventional telemetry systems often have employed wired/wireless communication schemes such as RS232 and RS485 for wired and Zigbee, WiFi and 6lowpan for wireless.
However, in the conventional telemetry systems employing such communication schemes, a terminal of a remote meter reading device for collecting data is expensive. In addition, the conventional telemetry systems have an inconvenience in that an internal battery has to be frequently exchanged due to its short exchange cycle. In addition, the conventional telemetry systems have a problem in that a communication success rate is not uniform depending on the configuration of a communication network, which may result in low reliability of transmitted data.